That One Day
by alohamora080
Summary: All twelve of them had that one day. That one day, every year, when everything seemed to fall into place. Voted "Best Next-Gen Drabble/Series" in The Couture Awards 2012.
1. January 29th: Victoire and Ted

Author's Note: All right, everybody, here it is, as promised! :) "That One Day", a collection of very little stories, each circulating around the lives of one of twelve Next Generation couples.

So, first up is Victoire and Teddy! I'll be posting quite regularly (since I've got all the chapters written out...I'll just need to do some final editing). Dominique's chapter will be next. And, also, to those of you who have read my other story, "Children of the Future", you will probably recognize a lot of characters in chapters to come!

And, now, without further ado...

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

January 29th: Victoire Apolline Weasley and Ted Remus Lupin

**January 29, 2005**

The ringing laughter of the various members of the Potter-Weasley clan mingled with the sound of waves crashing against the sunny coast. The entire family had gathered at the Shell Cottage beach to celebrate a heavily pregnant Fleur's twenty-eighth birthday.

"Teddy!" a girl squealed, and, the next thing Teddy knew, something had rocketed into his stomach and grabbed him tightly around the middle.

"Hi, Victoire," he mumbled, cheeks reddening as the watching adults chuckled knowingly.

"Do you want to come and play Exploding Snap with me and tante Gabrielle?" Victoire's eyes were so bright and her smile so wide that Teddy couldn't help but take a cautious step backwards. He glanced up at his amused-looking godfather.

"Er—sure," Teddy nodded at last, blinking rapidly as Victoire immediately grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards Shell Cottage.

**January 29, 2008**

"I can't understand why you like this stuff," Teddy scowled at Victoire's thigh-high pile of Witch Weekly magazines, which stood innocently in the center of her room.

"Well, I'm a girl, aren't I?" Victoire glared at him, gingerly picking one up from the pile. She sat down on her bed and placidly turned a page.

Teddy rolled his eyes. It wasn't often that Victoire was so captivated by such feminine things. For the most part, she was like Teddy. Quidditch and Wizard's Chess were her life. But, on the rare occasions that Victoire was attracted by "girly" affairs like Witch Weekly and dolls, it hit with full force...

...but, not for long. Teddy smirked knowingly as Victoire's eyes began to droop, her grip on the magazine slacken, her gaze dart across the room until it landed on Teddy.

"Quidditch?" she inquired.

"Of course." He grinned.

**January 29, 2009**

"Why are you so quiet today?" Teddy asked, frowning at Victoire's unusually quiet form. The two of them were perched on their favorite spot upon the thin, white fence which separated Shell Cottage from the steep cliff that overlooked the beach.

Victoire looked up, blue eyes wide. "I'm not quiet."

"No, but today you are," Teddy insisted. After another moment passed in silence, he urged, "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Victoire gazed up at him, chin trembling. Then, she blurted out, "Am I your best friend, Teddy?"

Teddy's brows arched in confusion. "Of course you are." Tears were prickling the corners of Victoire's eyes; Teddy was startled. "Vic—come on, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

The next instant, she had clambered to her feet and started hitting every inch of Teddy she could reach. "You—are—leaving—in—eight—months." She punctuated each word with a smack, her tears splattering upon his shirt. "What am I supposed to do, Teddy?" she demanded, eyes filling with tears again.

Teddy gaped at her. "It's only two years, Vic. Then, you'll be at Hogwarts with me, too." Victoire's expression softened, ever-so-slightly.

**January 29, 2014**

Victoire's eyes followed Teddy as he sauntered into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table, laughing with his usual group of fifth-year friends. Victoire sighed sadly. He hadn't spoken to her very much this year. She tried to convince herself that it was his O.W.L.s that were keeping him busy, but...

...well, he didn't look busy at all at the moment.

"Pass the marmalade, please, Victoire?" her friend Amelia asked, as she sat down next to Victoire at the Hufflepuff table.

"What? Oh...yeah...here," Victoire barely paid attention to what she was doing as she pushed the marmalade to her right. Her eyes were still glued to Teddy's turquoise hair.

Amelia followed her gaze, chuckling lightly. "Wow, you've got it bad."

Victoire jumped, blushing furiously as she turned to glare at her friend. "That's not true!" she contended.

Amelia simply rolled her eyes as Victoire immediately turned her gaze back to the Gryffindor table. "Whatever you say."

She did not think of Teddy in _that_ way, Victoire maintained firmly. She did _not_. Yet, she couldn't help but feel giddy with happiness as Teddy's eyes finally flickered over to meet hers. He grinned at her. She beamed back.

**January 29, 2016**

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Teddy looked up from the shelf he was prowling through in the library. Victoire was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, expression curious. Teddy felt his mouth go dry. For the past several months, he had felt something...different...whenever Victoire was around. Something that made his heart beat faster, his breath catch in his throat. It scared him.

"Er—yeah...of course," he nodded. He frowned slightly. "What brings this on?"

"Nothing," Victoire shrugged. "I was just...wondering...er, see you, Ted." And, with that, she left the library, blonde hair dancing behind her.

Teddy watched her go. He had lied. She wasn't pretty. She was beautiful.

**January 29, 2019**

"It's been a month and four days since we got married," Victoire sang, skipping through the living room of their flat as she tugged the curtains open, filling the expanse with warm sunlight.

Teddy looked up from th_e Daily Prophet_, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Are you still counting?"

"Sorry," Victoire giggled, as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. She sighed. "Sometimes it still feels to good to be true. Honestly, I thought Daddy was going to go insane when I told him that we were getting married that very Christmas."

"He did go insane," Teddy pointed out.

"Yeah, but only for a minute," Victoire shrugged. Then, she grinned. "I love you."

Teddy chuckled. "I love you, too."

**January 29, 2023**

Teddy smiled vaguely up at Victoire as she walked into their flat from work, looking exhausted. "Busy day at the shop?" he inquired.

"Very," she exhaled gustily, collapsing onto the couch next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait until Molly finishes school and comes to work with me—I _need_ an assistant manager."

"Hm," Teddy murmured, stroking her hair distractedly.

Victoire frowned. "Is something the matter? You look…worried."

Teddy started. "N—no, of course not," he stammered. But, when Victoire looked skeptical, he sighed. "It's just…well, I was just thinking...do want to have children?"

Victoire stared at him, surprised. They had never discussed this before. But, she knew the answer before it even rose to her lips. "Of course."

**January 29, 2027**

Teddy sighed wearily as he fumbled with his house keys. The recent Auror missions had exhausted him beyond comparison. Finally managing to fit the key into its position, he clutched at the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Daddy!"

Teddy grinned as the little pink-haired girl hurtled over to him and hugged his knees. He leaned down and scooped her up, ruffling her vivid hair.

"There's my Dora-girl." He kissed her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" she squealed, throwing her chubby, little arms around his neck. "I missed you _so_ much, Daddy! But…I think Mummy missed you more...she didn't say an'thing, but I could just tell."

At that very moment, Victoire came into the hall, fastening her apron around her waist. Upon hearing her daughter's declaration, she stopped dead in her tracks, looking mortified.

Teddy smirked widely as he strolled over to her. "Is this true?"

Victoire blushed furiously, playfully swatting her husband's arm. "Oh, be quiet."

**January 29, 2045**

"I think you overreacted a bit, Teddy," Victoire said quietly, as they cleared the leftovers from the dining table.

Their daughter and her boyfriend, Connor, had come over for dinner with the news of their newly established engagement. Teddy had thrown a fit. Dora had just left.

Teddy scowled, flaring up immediately. "She's twenty-one, Victoire!" He took a deep, calming breath. "I just—I just think she should…live a little more, you know? She's still young. She has time."

For a moment, Victoire said nothing. Then, she straightened, repositioning the various dishes in her arms. "I married you when I was eighteen, Ted," Victoire shrugged. "And, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Remember that."

And she walked into the kitchen, leaving a very thoughtful Teddy behind her.

**January 29, 2080**

"That's it," Victoire groaned, as she slowly lowered herself into the bed beside Teddy. "I'm done with this. From tomorrow onwards, the shop is all Molly and Dora's."

Teddy looked up, amused. "You've been saying that every night since you turned seventy. And, yet, you're _still_ the manager of Delacour."

Victoire smacked him lightly, upside-the-head. "I'm not kidding this time." She winced as she settled down on the mattress. "Merlin, I feel so old…I must look a mess…I wonder what the customers think when they walk into the shop and see me there."

"They wonder who that beautiful woman is, sitting behind the counter."

Victoire rolled her eyes, but giggled, nonetheless.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Vic," Teddy murmured, wrapping an arm around her. "Good night."

And, Victoire smiled as she snuggled against him, closing her eyes.


	2. February 7th: Dominique and Samuel

Author's Note: I'm so glad you all like this so far! :) And, here's chapter two! This young man is from "Children of the Future", by the way. Michael Corner's kid; he's in Dominique's year, except a Ravenclaw.

Next up is Fred! (I'm doing this in order of age)

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

February 7th: Dominique Gabrielle Weasley and Samuel Chandler Corner

**February 7, 2017**

"Are you lost?"

Dominique whirled around, heart pounding. A tall, thin brown-haired boy was watching her curiously, leaning against the castle's stone wall with his arms crossed. He couldn't have been much older than her, Dominique observed. A fellow first-year, perhaps.

"I'm _not_ lost," she snapped, feeling foolish. "I've just…never been to this part of the castle before."

The boy gazed at her, unperturbed. "Gryffindor Tower is down the hall, three floors up."

Dominique blinked. "Thanks."

**February 7, 2018**

Dominique hesitated momentarily. There he was, simply sitting there in the library. For a moment, she contemplated turning back, going back to the Common Room, and forgetting about him. But…_no_, she had to find out who he was.

She stalked up to him. "Who are you?"

The brown-haired boy looked up from his book. "Samuel Corner," he said, the corners of his lips twitching upward. "And _you're_ Dominique Weasley."

Dominique stared at him. "Yeah…I am."

He nodded politely before gesturing towards the empty seat across from him. "Would you like to sit down?"

And, Dominique sat, not tearing her eyes away from his.

**February 7, 2019**

Snow fell onto them in cool, light daubs and Dominique sighed happily as the light breeze licked at her face. She laughingly linked her arms in James and Fred's as, together, they proceeded through the pleasant village.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar, mellow voice called from behind her.

Dominique turned around, facing breaking into a grin. "Corner," she inclined her head. "How's it going?"

"All right." He returned the easy smile. Then, he stepped forward, flicking a bit of snow away from her hair. She shivered slightly. "Would you like a drink? The Three Broomsticks is right around the corner," he offered.

Dominique gazed at him in surprise for a moment before glancing over her shoulder. James and Fred were waiting together outside a shop window, waving vigorously for her to join them.

"Er—I'm sorry," she sighed. "I can't today…next time, maybe?"

And she hurried away, leaving him alone in the snow, as the chilly wind swirled around him.

**February 7, 2021**

Dominique frowned, tuning out, as William Davies prattled on about something she honestly didn't have the patience to listen to. They might have been dating for a year and a half, but Dominique knew that their relationship had been a fiasco from the very beginning.

She should've ended it after the first date, she thought bitterly.

"Er—William, I have to go…O.W.L.s…" She hurriedly got to her feet and left before he could protest.

It was as she hurried out of the courtyard that she bumped into something very solid and very warm, knocking her down.

She looked up. Samuel Corner's arm was outstretched, ready to pull her to her feet. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going…are you all right?"

"It's all right," Dominique sighed. "I'm fine."

Samuel gazed at her. Then, he glanced up, towards where William Davies was sitting alone in the courtyard, staring curiously at the two of them.

"So, are you two official now?" He sounded amused, and Dominique had to turn away to hide the scowl on her face.

"Yeah," she said bluntly. "We're dating."

"Ah, I see," Samuel Corner nodded, his face suddenly impassive. "That's nice…well, I'll see you around."

Then, he brushed past her without another word, leaving her feeling far worse than she had before she'd run into him.

**February 7, 2023**

Those bright, brown eyes were very distracting. And, Dominique couldn't take her eyes off of them, even as their owner began an in-depth explanation as to why Cheering Charms were necessary in day-to-day life. She focused instead on his rather long, dark brown hair and his chiseled face. There was no denying one thing: he was _very_ good looking.

"Dominique," Samuel's impatient voice rang throughout the library. Dominique blinked rapidly as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Dominique, I can't tutor you in Charms if you aren't going to pay any attention," Samuel sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, how much of what I just said did you actually register—,"

His reprimands were cut short, however, when Dominique bounded forward, flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him, full on the mouth.

**February 7, 2024**

They stared at the green envelope together. The familiar, golden talon of the Holyhead Harpies was emblazoned in the very center.

Suddenly, Dominique shrieked in terror, backing slowly away from the envelope. Samuel stared at her, bemused.

"Dom, _what_ are you waiting for?" he demanded, snatching the envelope up from the table. With one fluid stroke, he ripped the envelope open and took the letter out, holding it out in her direction. "Read it!"

With trembling fingers, she reached forward and took the envelope, unfolding it cautiously.

A second later, she shrieked again. "I made it!" she squealed. "I made it! Sam, I'm a reserve!" She leaned forward dazedly and hugged him.

"I knew you'd make it," he murmured into her hair.

**February 7, 2030**

"Dominique? Are you home?"

Dominique looked up from where she was sitting on their bed, sorting through various letters from several of her family members.

"Hi." She grinned at him, patting the space on the bed next to her. "Jones and Robins ended practice early today. I'm all yours for the evening."

Samuel smiled faintly, sitting down on the bed next to her and taking her hand. She raised her eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…just…" he trailed off, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. "I—have you ever thought about…us…getting married and settling down?"

Dominique frowned. "No," she said frankly. When she saw his face fall, she quickly continued, "Sam, we live together…I love you…isn't all the same?"

One look at his crestfallen expression told her that it wasn't.

**February 7, 2031**

Dominique beamed down at the ring on her left hand as she washed the dirty dishes. Despite three months of wearing it, the little, golden band never ceased to lift a smile to her face.

"Zat eez ze third time zat you 'ave smiled at zat thing," her mother's amused voice came from the dining table at Shell Cottage, where Dominique was spending the weekend, since Samuel had left for Ireland the previous day on Ministry terms.

Dominique blushed. "Well, he makes me happy," Dominique said defensively. "I'm sure you were just as happy when you married Dad."

Fleur laughed.

Suddenly, a silver fox leapt through the window and onto the kitchen counter. Fleur and Dominique exchanged a horrified glance as Seamus Finnigan's flustered voice informed them, "Samuel Corner seriously injured on raid. At St. Mungo's. Fourth Floor."

**February 7, 2035**

"There we are…almost there, come on, now…" Dominique murmured as she helped an unsteady Samuel into their apartment.

After coming into contact with a dangerously cursed Pensieve on a Ministry raid, a year previous, Samuel had had to make several trips, in and out of St. Mungo's. The curse had done a great deal of damage to his nervous system.

Samuel sighed in relief as Dominique slowly lowered him onto their living room sofa. "Thank you." He watched her in amazement as she began to bustle around the house, tidying everything up and readying two steaming mugs of tea.

"Don't you ever get tired?" he asked, smiling weakly as Dominique hurried out of the kitchen, balancing two cups on a tray. "Don't you ever get tired of doing this for me?"

She paused mid-step, looking up at him. "Of course I get tired," she said briskly. "But, it couldn't matter less…I love you, remember?"

**February 7, 2044**

Dominique stared down at the test results, still not daring to believe them. It was unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable. What had they been thinking?

She barely looked up when the front door clicked open and Samuel sauntered in, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"Dom?" he questioned anxiously. "What's the matter?"

She looked up slowly, eyes still wide. "I'm…_pregnant_."

For a moment, Samuel only stared at her. Then, his face broke into a beaming grin. "Dom, that's brilliant!"

"Are you joking?" She let out a hysterical bark of laughter. "Samuel, I'm a thirty-eight-year-old Quidditch player. I'm not fit to be a mother—I can't have a child—,"

Samuel simply shook his head, shuffling forward and touching her cheek. "You'll be the best mum ever, I just know it." He leaned down, smiling slightly.

And, her worries vanished the moment his lips met hers.


	3. March 4th: Fred and Nellie

Author's Note: And, here's dear Fred—and his girl, Nellie. :) Hope you like! Next up is...the one and only James Sirius Potter!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

March 4th: Fred Lee Weasley and Nellie Angelina Jordan

**March 4, 2006**

"Oh, Alicia, she's such a sweetheart," Angelina cooed as Alicia placed the baby girl in her arms. "Merlin, it must be different having a daughter."

Alicia laughed, leaning down to tickle Fred's cheek. He was lying on the blanket they had placed beside the sofa. "Fred's marvelous, as well, Angelina…George must be thrilled."

"Oh, he's very thrilled," Angelina smiled, leaning down as well to place Alicia's little daughter—Nellie—on the mat beside Fred.

Both women laughed as the two infants studied each other interestedly, eyes wide and curious.

**March 4, 2012**

"Stop that!" Nellie chastised, swatting Fred's hand as it crept across the table, towards the plate of chocolate-chip cookies in the center. "That's for _after_ the tea party, Fred."

Four-year-old Roxanne giggled as Fred reluctantly retired back into his chair, still eyeing the cookies with a poorly concealed longing.

"Roxanne," Nellie ordered in her most grown-up voice. "Be a dear and check whether the tea is ready yet, will you?."

As little Roxanne sauntered out of the room to the kitchen, Fred rounded on Nellie, scowling. "This is stupid, Nell! Can't we just eat the cookies?"

Nellie glared at him. "No. Not yet." Then, her lips twisted into a mischievous smirk. "But…if you kiss me, I'll give you one. I promise."

Fred looked horrified. "_Kiss?_" he spluttered.

"Mm-hmm," Nellie beamed, holding her left cheek out expectantly.

Fred sighed, leaning forward slightly. But, rather than brushing his lips to her cheek, he grabbed the platter of cookies from the table and bolted from the room, leaving a stunned Nellie in his wake.

**March 4, 2017**

"Oi! Jordan!"

Nellie rolled her eyes as she turned around. From the moment they had arrived at Hogwarts, Fred had begun calling her by her last name only. It irritated her.

"What do you want?" she demanded tiredly, as Fred jogged over to her, James Potter at his heels.

"I was only wondering…do you have any of those Whizbangs left? Dad told me that Uncle Lee sent you some last week," Fred explained breathlessly. He grinned. "James and I are going to light them in the courtyard this evening."

"Yeah," said Nellie dully. "They're in my dorm. I'll give them to you after classes."

And, as he happily sped off, Nellie couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the little boy who had pulled her hair, played dolls with her, and called her "Nell."

**March 4, 2019**

Fred Weasley bolted away from the Black Lake after James, a mischievous grin plastered to his face. Then, he saw her, sitting by the lake with her friends, chatting, smiling, laughing. He slowed in his tracks, frowning slightly as he realized that it had been several months since they'd last spoken.

It was odd. Back when they'd been children, they'd talked so often. He wondered what had happened.

Turning suddenly on his heel, he began pacing towards her. She and her friends looked up. Fred extended a hand.

"Hey, Nell—come with me to the library?"

Her friends giggled. Fred ignored them, his eyes glued firmly to Nellie's inquisitive, hazel ones.

She smiled warmly as she got to her feet. "Sure."

**March 4, 2020**

Nellie looked up from her Transfiguration essay as Fred Weasley sat down at her feet, expression curious. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Nellie shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah…maybe…if Alice is, I suppose."

Fred nodded slowly. Several beats of silence followed.

Then, he blurted out, "Would you like to go with me?"

**March 4, 2023**

"I'm so glad James and Alice being civil to each other," Nellie sighed as she collapsed onto her favorite armchair by the fireplace, across from where Fred was sitting, flicking through his Charms notes. "I don't know _what_ I'd do if they stopped talking again."

Fred laughed. "I know. They fancy each other so badly, it's killing me."

Nellie smiled. "They're pretty ridiculous, aren't they?"

"They really are." There was a pause as Fred gazed at her, his dark eyes sparkling. "Good thing _we're_ not like that, right?"

Nellie blushed, finally meeting his eyes. "Right."

**March 4, 2031**

"…then I declare you bonded for life," the short, old wizard wheezed, beaming around at everyone. He glanced to Fred. "You may now kiss your bride."

Fred didn't need telling twice. He beamed at Nellie as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. They only broke apart when James elbowed Fred a long moment later, laughing at his mortified expression.

Nellie giggled sheepishly, tugging Fred's arm, and, together, they strolled blissfully down the aisle, their fingers tightly intertwined.

**March 4, 2034**

Nellie winced for the sixth time that hour, rubbing her stomach. There they went again. She shook her head wearily, struggling to prop herself upright in bed.

"Merlin's beard, these girls just won't give me any rest," she sighed, leaning back on the headboard and closing her eyes in pain.

Fred looked up from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' paperwork he was filling out, expression sympathetic. "Only two more weeks."

Nellie rolled her eyes, albeit fondly, before turning back to her stomach. Suddenly, she stiffened, as a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen, leaving her quite breathless.

"Er—Fred." She clenched her teeth in pain, gripping the bed sheets forcefully. "I don't think we have two more weeks."

**March 4, 2040**

"Happy anniversary, Nell."

Sunlight spilled in through their large bedroom window; Nellie struggled to keep a straight face as Fred's fingers snuck up her arm and his lips found her neck. She sighed, snuggling happily into his embrace, closing her eyes.

"You, too," she murmured in response.

Suddenly, the bedroom door thudded open, and three identical six-year-old girls waltzed in and leaped onto their parents' bed, giggling and shrieking.

"Happy anniversary!" they chorused, and Nellie and Fred exchanged a smile.

**March 4, 2057**

Fred frowned as he watched his three daughters troop up the Burrow's staircase, holding elegant, white dresses under their arms and chatting animatedly.

"Whose brilliant idea was it for all three of them to get married on the same day, again?" Fred demanded, brows furrowing further.

"Yours," Nellie rolled her eyes, reaching across the table to pat his hand. "You said it'd be less painful for you."

Fred sighed, dropping his head into his palms. "What was I thinking?"

Nellie chuckled. "You knew this would happen someday. You knew they'd fall in love, didn't you?"

Fred turned to her, giving a grudging smile. "I knew, I knew..." His smile widened. "It's in their genes, after all."


	4. April 1st: James and Alice

Author's Note: JAMES! I really like these two together :) They were the first Next Generation pairing I started shipping, after Teddy/Victoire and Rose/Scorpius. I hope you like it! Thank you all so much for the feedback so far; you're all fantastic. And thanks to everyone who put this on Alerts/Favorites.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

April 1st: James Sirius Potter and Alice Augusta Longbottom

**April 1, 2010**

Little Alice clutched her father's hand as they strolled through Harry and Ginny's sprawling backyard together, politely greeting the various guests who had gathered for Fred and James's joint fifth birthday party.

Suddenly, the crowd parted and James himself rushed up to them, beaming. "Hi!" He grinned. Alice glared at him; she still hadn't forgiven him for ruining her favorite frock, the last time they'd met.

"Hey, Jamie," Neville ruffled his hair. He nudged Alice pointedly. "Alice, what do you say?"

"Happy Birthday, James," she mumbled grudgingly.

James nodded with uncharacteristic politeness. "Thank you." But, the moment Neville turned away to talk to someone else, he reached over and cheekily tugged one of her strawberry-blonde pigtails, cackling madly as he sped off.

**April 1, 2016**

"James!" Alice cried angrily from Lily's bedroom window. James was in his backyard, gamboling with his brother Albus and her brother Frank. "James, I know you're the one that stole my purse!"

As if on cue, James extracted a pale pink purse from his pocket and twirled it between his fingers, sticking his tongue out at Alice. "What purse?" he called, grinning brazenly.

Alice sighed furiously, pulling her head out of the window and back into Lily's bedroom, where she, her sister Kristen, and Lily were chatting. "You're brother is so mean," she informed Lily, who shrugged noncommittally. "Why does he always play these stupid jokes on everyone?"

"But he doesn't," Lily shrugged, sounding thoughtful. "He doesn't play pranks on Frank or Kristen…I guess you're just special."

**April 1, 2018**

Alice frowned at the bookcase she was examining in the Hogwarts library, expression clearing as she spotted the book she was looking for. But, just as she was about to pull it out, a shadow was cast over the entire shelf. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know it's you, James."

Alice smirked as she turned around. James was standing with his arms splayed comically. Evidently, he'd been just about to scare her.

He put his arms down, grinning crookedly. "Wow, you're getting good at this."

Alice simply laughed. "Happy Birthday, James." And she walked away, shaking her head in amusement.

**April 1, 2022**

"Hey, Alice."

Alice looked up just into time to witness James, now her boyfriend, kiss her cheek and brush past her in the hallway, Fred right behind him. Alice blushed pink, and, ignoring her best friend Nellie's giggles, continued to stroll nonchalantly down the hallway, secretly pleased.

Suddenly, Nellie gasped. "Alice—your face—it's…_pink_!"

Alice rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "It's called blushing, Nellie—,"

Nellie looked horrified. "No…no, it's not that…"

Frowning, Alice turned to glance at her reflection in the nearby suit of armor. She shrieked. Her face was a shocking shade of bubblegum pink. Wild laughter from the corridor behind her told her who the culprit was, and Alice gritted her teeth in anger.

"_James_!"

**April 1, 2023**

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you," Alice joked. James had just joined her outside the Black Lake a moment earlier, and was now lying down on the grass with his head in her lap, humming a very annoying tune under his breath.

James laughed. "It's only been a month since we got back together—let's not jinx it, shall we?"

Alice rolled her eyes before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "We're not breaking up again," she assured him. "Unless you play some awful joke on me like you did last time."

James looked appropriately guilty. Then, his eyes met hers, his expression suddenly serious. "I love you, Alice."

Alice stared at him, stunned. But, the same words rose to her lips before she even knew what was happening. "I love you, too."

**April 1, 2024**

"I wish I could fly like you," Alice sighed wistfully.

She had just watched James in his first-ever Quidditch match, as the reserve beater for the Chudley Canons. It was also the Chudley Canons first-ever win that season.

James smiled at her. "I could teach you, you know."

Alice shook her head incredulously. "I'm eighteen. I think I'd look stupid learning to ride a broom."

James gazed at her. "You could never look stupid, Alice."

**April 1, 2026**

James looked up curiously as Alice sighed and tossed the magazine she was flipping through onto the table of the booth they were sitting at together, in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What's up?" James asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing…just…" she paused, biting her lip. "We've been dating three years…don't you want to move out of the Cauldron?"

James looked at her.

Alice continued, "I know Mum's going to let Frank take it over…he's been keen on it since we were kids…and…well, I don't know...I always imagined moving out at _some_ point—," she stopped short, mouth falling open.

James had pulled a single, silver key out his pocket and was dangling it in front of her face.

**April 1, 2030**

"Oh, Alice, dear, you're positively glowing," James heard his mother gush, as the two of them walked into Potter Manor, where they had been invited for dinner. "How far along are you, again?"

James nodded at his father as the latter patted his shoulder. "How're you, James?"

"All right," James shrugged, smiling forcibly. Then, his expression melted into a grimace. "Dad…can I ask you something?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"How did you feel when Mum told you that she was pregnant with me?"

Harry flashed him a knowing smile. "Terrified…foolish…like I wouldn't do a good job."

James gave a sigh of relief, glancing over his father's shoulder to where Alice and his mother were laughing and smiling together. Alice's hand was resting on her stomach. "Thank Merlin I'm not the only one."

And, Harry laughed, flinging an arm around his son's shoulders and leading him into the sitting room. "You'll be fine, James."

**April 1, 2037**

"Everybody—_hush_," warned Alice. "Edward, be quiet," she snapped, as her three-year-old began laughing loudly at something his elder brothers had said. "Honestly, Harry, Thomas, stop encouraging him—," she stopped short as the front door clicked open. All three boys immediately fell silent.

"Alice?" James's voice floated through the room. "Alice, are you home? Harry? Thomas? Ed?"

Alice stifled a giggle as her husband stopped directly in front of the couch they were all crouched behind, scratching his head confusedly.

Alice turned to her sons, mouthing, "One…two…three…go!"

"Happy Birthday!"

James swiveled around, hand flying for his heart. "Merlin's beard, stop my heart, why don't you?" he exclaimed, grinning as he approached his family. "Thank you, boys," he ruffled each of their heads in turn. "And, you, Alice," he hugged her, before resting his palm on her bulging stomach. He knelt down and kissed it. "And you, baby."

**April 1, 2075**

"Hello, my old man," Alice called, laughing, as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron for their dinner date. She sat down opposite James in their favorite little booth in the corner.

James looked up, grinning. "Hi."

Alice beamed at him. "How was your last day of coaching before retirement?"

"Brilliant—the Canons threw me a party and everything—and, it was fun…but…"

Alice arched her brows curiously.

"Well, I was looking forward to meeting you here the entire time." He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "I even left early because I couldn't wait."

Alice smiled warmly, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, James."


	5. May 13th: Molly and Carter

Author's Note: This is Molly, Percy's daughter. :) In my mind, she marries a Muggle...which is why you won't recognize this young man from "Children of the Future." Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

ALSO, and this is IMPORTANT, the next chapter is Rose/Scorpius...so I hope you guys stay tuned!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

May 13th: Molly Audrey Weasley and Carter Emanuel Griffiths

**May 13, 2025**

"Oh—sorry—excuse me," Molly muttered, as she brushed past a crowd of giggling teenagers and hurried down the bustling London street towards the Leaky Cauldron. She glanced at her watch, cursing under her breath. Ten minutes late. Victoire would not be pleased.

Just as she reached the front steps of the Cauldron, she saw a Muggle man looking directly at her. He lifted his chin in greeting and Molly gave a slow nod. How was she to enter the pub with the man's gaze on her? For several long moments, she simply stood there, awkwardly staring at her feet.

Then, his eyes flickered away and she seized the opportunity, quickly pushing open the door to the pub and bolting inside.

But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw his gaze return to her direction, just as she stepped in. And, she felt her breath catch in her throat as a frown surfaced on his sharp features, his eyes desperately seeking out what they couldn't find.

**May 13, 2026**

Molly's brows furrowed as she stepped into the Muggle clothing store. Every day, for the past month, Victoire had sent Molly to a different Muggle shop, so that she could bring back new fashion tips for Victoire's Witches' apparel store, Delacour, where Molly currently worked as assistant manager.

Molly wrinkled her nose as she walked past several aisles of ridiculously ripped jeans, until her eyes fell on a beautiful, silk evening gown. Her expression cleared as she reached out and ran a hand over its soft material.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Molly jumped and turned around. Her stomach gave an unpleasant jolt as a familiar, chiseled face came into view. It was the Muggle from outside the Cauldron. "Er—no," Molly shook her head, fighting to keep the alarm from making its way into her expression. "I'm just…looking." And, without another glance in his direction, she quickly paced away.

**May 13, 2029**

Molly took a small sip of the Muggle beverage Alice had bought her and smiled briefly as she watched her cousins and Alice dancing wildly on the glowing dance floor in the center of the room. Alice had insisted that they all go to a Muggle bar for her bachelorette party; Molly didn't feel much like dancing.

"All right, I'm finding it weird that I keep running into you."

Molly turned to her left, surprised—yet, in a way, unsurprised—to see _him_ sitting next to her. Molly inclined her head in greeting, taking another sip of her drink. Suddenly, she was filled with an uncharacteristic burst of confidence. "I think we should introduce ourselves, don't you? You know…just in case we run into each other _again_."

The Muggle man laughed, eyes twinkling, and Molly felt something stir within her. "I'm Carter…you?"

She smiled. "Molly."

**May 13, 2030**

"You've never told me what you do," Carter said, as the two of them walked down the crowded pavement together.

Molly bit her lip. "I…er…I work in clothing store, as well, actually."

Carter raised his eyebrows, surprised. "You do? You never told me that! Which one?"

"It's called Delacour…you probably haven't heard of it. It's really—er—small, not very…well-known." Molly glanced up. The Leaky Cauldron was just three blocks away. She had to get away quickly.

"Oh," Carter frowned. "Yeah…I've never heard of it. Where—?"

Molly interrupted, "Hey, I'm sorry, I just realized I have to go—meeting my cousin—lunch…" she trailed off, shooting him a brief, apologetic smile. "I'll see you around!" she called, before rushing up the street, leaving a very bewildered Carter blinking after her.

**May 13, 2031**

Molly took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to confess, she was going to tell him that she was a witch. After all, he deserved to know, more than anyone. She stepped into the store. "Hey, Carter."

"Molly!" He looked up, face splitting into a wide grin. "Molly, I've got exciting news!"

"So do I." Molly blinked. "Er—you go first."

His grin widened. "All right…you remember Violet? The girl I introduced you to on Tuesday?" Molly nodded. "Well, we're engaged!"

Molly's stomach dropped, her confession dying in her throat. She stared at him. "That—that's great, Carter! Cong…congratulations!" she choked out, her breath catching.

He smiled and hugged her, causing Molly's heartbeat to speed up, as it always did when he touched her. "Thanks, Mol. I'm so glad you're happy—I've talked to Violet, and she says she'd love to have you as a bridesmaid." Molly forced a smile. "Now…what was it that you were going to tell me?"

Molly shook her head, pressing her lips together. "I—don't remember."

**May 13, 2033**

"I don't get it…you're a…witch?" Molly nodded, giggling slightly at the baffled expression on his face. "So…you do…_magic_?"

Molly nodded again.

"So…you don't actually work at a clothing store."

"I _do_…Delacour is in Diagon Alley—the largest Wizarding shopping center in London."

Carter simply looked at her, amazement evident in his expression. "Wow."

Molly laughed. Then, she reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm really sorry about your divorce, Carter."

**May 13, 2035**

"So, what does Miss Molly think of non-magical restaurants?" Carter grinned at her from across the table.

"They're brilliant," Molly sighed, glancing happily around the fancy Italian restaurant they were seated at. "Although, I must admit…the orchestra is a bit weird."

The orchestra had stopped by their table halfway through their main course and had refused to stop playing until Molly took a bite of her roast chicken.

Carter laughed, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Just then, the waiter arrived with their dessert, a platter of assorted pastries. With a fleeting glance at Carter, he placed a pastry on each of their plates and sped off.

Molly took a generous bite. Then—"_Ow_—damn—that hurt my teeth. Merlin, what do they put in this stuff—?" she stopped short as a golden band fell into her lap, set with a dazzling diamond. She picked it up and blinked at it for a moment before staring up at Carter, her mouth falling open.

He gazed at her, blue eyes twinkling. "Marry me, Molly?"

**May 13, 2039**

Molly let out a cry of frustration, tossing yet another shirt onto the steadily heightening mound on the bed. "Merlin—nothing—fits." She let out a sigh before flinging herself onto the bed, as well, and closing her eyes.

Her younger sister, Lucy, looked up from the book she was reading, amused. She had come over to help Molly get dressed for her dinner with Carter's family. "It's called being pregnant, Mol. What did you expect? We all went through this."

Molly frowned, eyes still shut. "I know…I just—I feel so…fat…and useless." Her chin trembled.

"You're not." Molly opened her eyes. Carter was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. He stepped forward and sat down on the bed next to Molly, cupping her face with his hands. "You're not," he repeated quietly. Molly smiled.

**May 13, 2045**

They sat together in the shade of their porch, watching their son frolicking in the Muggle sprinklers Carter had fixed up in their front garden.

"I think he appreciates you more."

Molly looked to her right. Carter looked immensely downcast, resting his chin on his palm and watching their son shrieking joyously as the water splattered his little face. "What are you talking about?"

Carter sighed, meeting her gaze. "Sometimes…I think he appreciates you more…you can do magic…I can't."

Molly stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Carter. He loves us both equally. I know it. Besides, there will always be some things in this world that only a father can give his son."

As if on cue, little Alfie squealed, "Daddy! Daddy, come into the water!"

Molly smiled at Carter's stunned expression. "What did I tell you?"

**May 13, 2074**

Molly sighed tiredly, running a hand through her bedraggled red hair. Then, she took a deep, calming breath. Crying wouldn't do; _no_, she had to be strong, for him. Turning around, she slowly pushed open his hospital room's door, pasting a smile to her face. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Carter glanced up at her, a faint grin already surfacing on his otherwise pale, gaunt, and lifeless features. "Absolutely brilliant, Molly, dear."

Molly beamed, despite the tears that were already welling up in her eyes. "Yeah?"

Carter nodded, reaching out to touch her hand. "Mm-hmm…you know why?"

"Why?"

His brilliant blue eyes found her pale ones. "Because you're here."


	6. June 30th: Rose and Scorpius

Author's Note: I love these two so very much! :) This chapter was loads of fun to write, especially since Family Feuds. It was nice to design a chapter for two characters that I've already derived so much about...anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you so much for all the feedback, everyone. Lots of love!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

June 30th: Rose Monica Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**June 30, 2017**

"Scorpius, dear, don't dawdle!" Astoria commanded, reaching back to grab her son's wrist. "Honestly, you're eleven years old—you should know better than to stop in front of every single shop's front window—,"

"_Mum_," Scorpius protested, wrenching his hand out of his mother's tight grip. "I'm _not_ dawdling." He muttered furiously under his breath, scowling up at his mother, as, together, they swept into Flourish and Blotts. Astoria quickly took out a list, scanning through the various items.

"This way, Scorpius," she called, hurrying down the aisle, Scorpius at her heels. "The first-year books are down this section..."

A sudden giggle from his left caught his attention, and Scorpius swiveled around to see a family of four laughing together near the bookshelf. The woman was short and slender, with chestnut-colored hair. The man beamed down at her, his flaming red hair standing out against his dull environs. And, the two children, a boy and a girl, each with equally vivid hair, grinning up at their parents.

Without warning, the girl turned to meet his gaze, her lips twisting into an appraising frown.

**June 30, 2018**

"Your cousin still hates me, doesn't she?" Scorpius muttered to Al, halfway through their game of Wizard's Chess. They were sitting together in the backyard of Potter Manor, where Scorpius had been invited to spend his summer holidays.

Albus glanced up at Scorpius, and then across the yard to where Rose and Lily were sitting on the large deck, chatting. Predictably, Rose was glaring fiercely at Scorpius. Albus sighed. "I guess…I don't really know why, though. She's just like that sometimes…checkmate…"

Scorpius simply watched as Albus's Queen rounded menacingly on his King. "But—but, what have I done to make her hate me so much?"

Albus shrugged.

**June 30, 2019**

Scorpius placed his quill behind his ear, frowning thoughtfully down at his Transfiguration essay.

"Hey, Albus, what Transfiguration homework did Hilliard give us for over the summer?" Rose's curious voice floated about the doorframe of Albus's bedroom, which Scorpius was sharing for the summer holidays. Upon spotting him, Rose stopped in her tracks, looking horrified with herself. "Oh—hi—sorry, I thought—Albus—,"

"No problem," he shrugged. "Er—you were asking about the Transfiguration homework?"

Rose nodded briefly. "Yeah…what was it, again?"

"Essay," Scorpius informed her. "On Switching Spells."

"Oh, right." Rose gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

**June 30, 2020**

The familiar sounds of a spat between Scorpius and Rose sparked, for the eighth time that afternoon, in Albus's bedroom.

"You are so infuriating!" Rose jumped to her feet, eyes blazing with fury. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you—,"

"Well, I assure you, the feeling's quite mutual," Scorpius replied coolly from the camp bed he was sprawled across, narrowing his eyes.

With another glare and irritated huff, Rose stomped out of the bedroom, flinging the door closed with an earsplitting _bang_.

Scorpius glowered fleetingly at the still-quivering door for a long moment, before he realized that Fred, James, and Albus were all gazing at him wearily from different parts of the room. "What?" he demanded.

**June 30, 2021**

Scorpius flew into the cloakroom, panting slightly. "Hey, Rose…James, Al, and I are going for a walk around Godric's Hollow. Do you want to—?" he stopped short, frowning. Rose was already slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Where are _you_ going?"

Rose blushed. "Nowhere," she said simply, averting his gaze.

Scorpius's frown deepened. "Yeah, right. Come off it—where are you off to?"

Rose sighed, pulling her long, bushy red hair into a tight braid. "Fine—I'm going Evan's house. Happy?" She scowled at him. "He invited me over to watch a Muggle film."

Scorpius gaped at her. "Evan _Rosario_?"

"Yes, Scorpius." Rose rolled her eyes. "Evan Rosario. My _boyfriend_, remember?"

He already knew it, but the sudden reminder hurt him more than a blow to the face.

**June 30, 2022**

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius barely looked up as the door to his bedroom clicked open, and Astoria Malfoy stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. She gazed at him for a moment before walking forward and sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Scorpius, dear, what's the matter? You've been up in your room all day." When Scorpius didn't respond, she continued, "A letter just arrived for you…from Albus…he probably wants to know why you aren't at his house for the summer, like usual."

Scorpius grimaced. "I'm not going. Rose will be there."

Astoria exhaled tiredly. "If this is about that Evan boy again—,"

Scorpius sat bolt right up in bed, seething. "He cheated on her, Mum! He _cheated_ on her, and I caught him at it! And, you know what? She didn't believe me, even though we've been friends for three years! She believed _him_!" And, with that, he lowered himself back onto the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling once again.

Astoria sighed, lightly patting his head before getting to her feet. "Just give her some time to figure it out." As she strolled out, Scorpius's brows furrowed, ever-so-slightly.

**June 30, 2024**

Scorpius leaned down to kiss Rose's forehead. The two were lazing together in the meadows by the Burrow, where they had both come to attend the annual summer get-together. Rose was leaning against his shoulder, making a bracelet out of the various wildflowers which littered the ground. Scorpius smiled fondly.

Then, taking a deep breath, he asked, "Rose?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She turned to look at him, smirking. "But, you can ask me something else, if you want."

For a moment, he simply bit his lip. Then, he fumbled with the pocket of his jeans for a moment, eventually producing a little black box. Rose's eyes widened and she gripped his shoulder very, very tightly. Scorpius had to resist a cry of pain.

"Will you marry me, Rose?"

"Yes!" she shrieked, hands flying for her mouth. "Yes! Yes!" Scorpius barely had a moment of relief before her arms looped around his neck, and her lips were on his.

**June 30, 2026**

Stumbling in through Malfoy Manor's large oak front doors, Rose managed to slowly sink onto the largest sitting room sofa beside her father-in-law, who barely spared her a glance. Wincing slightly, she began rubbing her swollen stomach, closing her eyes as the pain gradually ebbed away.

"Have you discussed any names yet?"

Rose opened her eyes, surprised. While Astoria had proved herself to be a very kind-hearted mother-in-law, Draco rarely spoke a word to her. "Er—yeah, we have," Rose nodded, surprised at the conversation.

There was a pause, during which Draco lowered the _Daily Prophet_ slightly to gaze expectantly at her.

Rose blushed pink. "Erm—Owen, for a boy…"—Draco pursed his lips in disapproval—"and…Cassiopeia, for a girl."

Draco's eyebrows flew up his face. "Cassiopeia? Why—?"

"Scorpius wanted to keep the tradition running," Rose interrupted gently. "For you."

**June 30, 2030**

Rose sighed in relief as she closed the door to four-year-old Cassiopeia's bedroom. After exchanging a world-weary look with Scorpius, the two of them padded down the staircase and collapsed onto the sitting room's couch, one after the other.

"Finally—all three of them are asleep," Rose murmured. "I didn't think we'd _ever_ be able to get the twins to sleep."

"Well, we did," Scorpius muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Let's hope we don't have to do it again."

As if on cue, there was a muffled cry from Owen and Orion's nursery. Rose and Scorpius gaped at each other, horrified. But, before either of them could say a word, there was a _click_, and Astoria stepped into the foyer, tying her robe more tightly around herself. Draco followed her out.

She smiled at them as she walked by. "Go get some rest, you two. Draco and I will get them back to sleep." And, with that, the pair made their way up the stairwell and into the twins' room.

Rose turned to Scorpius, eyes wide. "I hope they know what they're getting themselves into."

**June 30, 2044**

"I'm going to go tell the others." Hermione smiled, tear tracks glinting on her cheeks. She leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead before exiting the room.

There was a knock on the ward's door and Scorpius reentered the expanse, Cassiopeia, Owen, and Orion in tow. "Here we go," he murmured, ushering the teenagers inside.

Rose smiled from her cot she was lying across, beckoning them closer. "Come see her, you three. Come see Jean."

Seventeen-year-old Cassiopeia rushed forward, eyes sparkling. "Merlin, she's _beautiful_," she breathed, reaching out to lightly pat her newborn sister's cheek. "Oh, can I hold her, Mum?"

Rose nodded, holding little Jean out. And, Cassiopeia accepted graciously, staring down at her baby sister in awe. Owen and Orion, blonde, gangly, and fourteen, leaned over their elder sister's shoulders to get a closer look.

"Wow." Owen grinned. "She really is something."

"I hope she's prepared for growing up in _our_ household of lunatics," Orion added, smirking widely. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, giggling nonetheless.

Rose beamed at her four beautiful children, before reaching out to take Scorpius's hand. And, he squeezed it, grinning down at her.


	7. July 31st: Albus and Summer

Author's Note: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but, a lot of people asked why Molly's husband (Carter) was in the hospital in the last scene...well, it's because he was diagnosed with cancer. *sniffs* So, he spent much of his life, after the age of sixty, in the hospital.

Thank you all so much for the feedback so far; you have no idea how much I appreciate it. And...here's the next chapter! Albus. Now, to anyone who has read my other story "Family Feuds", this one might come as a bit of a surprise! Eheheh...but don't worry! Albus knows what he's doing, trust me.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

July 31st: Albus Severus Potter and Summer Audrey Smith

**July 31, 2016**

"Hey, Molly, who's your…ah…_friend_?"

Albus looked up from where he was seated with his cousin Molly in Percy and Audrey's front yard; he, James, and Lily had come to spend the afternoon. A short, petite, auburn-haired girl, with an slightly upturned nose, was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Molly sighed wearily. "He's my cousin, Summer."

Summer giggled shrilly, turning to wink at Albus. "Of _course_ he is."

Albus nodded slowly. "Er...we _are_ cousins."

Summer's scathing demeanor vanished at once. She threw him a beaming smile. "Pleased to meet you."

**July 31, 2018**

"Hi, Albus."

Albus looked up, biting his lip. There she was again. It seemed as though every time he visited Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey, _she_ was there. "Hi, Summer," he said cautiously. "Er—how's your summer going?"

"It's going well." She gave him a too-bright smile. "Yours?"

"Er—it's all right," he shrugged noncommittally. "Same old, same old."

Summer laughed very loudly, flinging an arm around his shoulders. Albus gazed at her, unnerved. "You're hilarious," she giggled.

**July 31, 2020**

The Burrow was sweltering, as it always was during the summertime; and, Albus was in the kitchen with his cousin Molly, chopping tomatoes for the casserole Nana Molly was going to prepare for his father's birthday dinner.

"Your cousin is a right _evil_ person, you know that?" Albus asked his cousin calmly, tilting a lot of finished tomatoes into a silver bowl. "I saw her in the Entrance Hall, the day before school ended, telling off a poor, defenseless first-year."

Molly glanced up at him, expression curious. "Summer?"

"Mm-hmm."

"She is awful, I know…I—I've always wondered how she became a Hufflepuff." Molly sighed. "You know, Lucy and I practically grew up with her. Her Dad's my Mum's cousin…the whole family lives right next door."

Albus's eyes widened. "_That's_ why she's always at your house."

Molly nodded. Then, she smirked. "You know, she seems to have a thing for you. You're all she talks about when she comes over these days."

Albus blushed, horrified. "Come off it, Mol, that's disgusting."

**July 31, 2021**

Albus followed James and Lily up the pathway to Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's sprawling house, where he was going to spend the night with the rest of his cousins. His parents had gone out to a formal dinner with the majority of his aunts and uncles, to celebrate his father's forty-first birthday. Percy and Audrey had volunteered to babysit.

"Hi, Albus."

Albus resisted a groan as he slowly turned around. Ignoring the amused look on his brother's face, he forced his lips upward into a weak smile. "Hi…Summer…how are you?"

"I'm fine," she grinned at him. Then, her gaze fell onto the sleeping bag he was holding under his arm. "Are you spending the night here?"

"Er…yeah, I am."

Summer beamed at him. "That's great! I might see you around, then. Bye, Albus!"

Albus raised his hand in farewell, shaking his head as he walked the rest of the way to his aunt and uncle's front door, where James was waiting for him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I really didn't see this one coming." James smirked at him. "The most popular girl in your year seems to have a little crush on you."

Albus glowered at him.

**July 31, 2022**

"Hi, Albus."

Albus ignored the greeting, jaw clenching as he steadfastly continuing up the walkway to his aunt and uncle's house.

"Albus—?"

He whirled around, expression furious. His hands curled into fists. "Don't talk to me, Summer. Just—don't—after what you did—," he stopped short, eyes flashing.

Summer seemed to fall to pieces under his uncharacteristically fierce gaze. She gaped at him. "What—what are you—?"

"I know _you're_ the one Evan cheated on Rose with," Albus snapped. "How could you even _do_ that?"

Summer's face flushed pink. "It was just _once_! It was a _mistake_! I—I wasn't—I wasn't thinking! What does it matter? Rose Weasley—,"

"She's my cousin, and you know it," Albus retorted sharply. "Because of you, Summer, my two best friends aren't talking to each other."

And, without another word, he quickly stalked away, leaving Summer openmouthed and more sorry than she had ever been for anything in her entire life.

**July 31, 2024**

Potter Manor's doorbell went off with a _clang_, and Albus quickly excused himself from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Scorpius. "I'll get it!" he bellowed, as he hurried down the hallway. He opened the door, and his jaw dropped. Summer Smith was standing in front of him, looking very distressed.

He quickly stepped outside, closing the front door behind him before Scorpius saw her. "_What_ are _you_ doing here?" he demanded in a whisper.

"I—I—er, I came to apologize," she mumbled, "for what I did to Rose…and Scorpius…I really—I really didn't mean for anything to happen with Evan—it was only _once_—,"

Albus's expression softened. "Well, Rose isn't here right now," he said quietly.

Summer shook her head. "I'll send her a letter…I actually came here to apologize to…you."

"Me?"

"Yeah…for what I put you through…your best friends weren't talking to each other…it was my fault—and—and—I'm sorry."

Albus gazed at her. "It's—it's fine. They're friends—well, actually, _more_ than friends—now…so, it's all…fine."

Summer nodded, smiling slightly. "Good." Suddenly, Summer leaned up to kiss him, right on the lips; but, the next moment, she pulled back, looking horrified with herself. Then, she bolted, leaving Albus to gape after her retreating figure.

**July 31, 2025**

"Hi, Summer."

Summer looked up from her new desk, in her new office, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where she had just acquired a job. Albus stood in the doorway, smiling at her.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked, returning the smile.

"Yep." He extended his arm, and she took in, leaning up to kiss him.

A cough from the outside corridor caught their attention, and they both turned to see Scorpius smirking at them. "No public displays of affection on the clock, you two," he commanded, waggling his eyebrows and sniggering at their embarrassment.

Albus rolled his eyes.

**July 31, 2029**

"Will they like me?" Summer asked tentatively, as she strolled up the winding pathway to Albus's parents' house. "My dad's told me enough times how much your parents hated him at school—,"

Albus shook his head, half-amused, half-exasperated. "Honestly, Summer, my Dad's not the type to judge someone on their parents—," he stopped short, as the door to Potter Manor opened with a _click_, revealing Albus's parents.

"Albus," Harry sounded surprised. "You didn't tell us you were stopping by." His fell on Summer. "And, who are you?"

His voice was kind, thoughtful, jovial. Summer swallowed her fears. "Hi, Mr. Potter…and, er, Happy Birthday…I'm Summer…" She gulped. "Albus's fiancée."

There was a small pause. Then, Ginny squealed, rushing forward to hug her.

**July 31, 2040**

A very pregnant Summer groaned as she curled up into her bed, feeling quite awful, indeed. "Albus, this is completely your fault. I swear, if you ever get me pregnant again—,"

"Oh, Summer, _hush_." Heidi, Summer's mother, rolled her eyes as she entered the room after Albus, holding a cool washcloth.

She gently placed it on Summer's burning forehead, smiling as her daughter's expression cleared slightly.

"Oh…that's nice," Summer murmured. Albus chuckled, tucking a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear.

**July 31, 2053**

"There you are," Albus sighed in relief as Summer entered the house, late at night. "I was getting worried. What kept you?"

"They made the entire department stay late and finish reports," Summer sighed jadedly, pulling her cloak off and hanging it on the stand. "Are the girls asleep? Did they eat? Did you have dinner—?"

"Summer, calm down," Albus murmured, shaking his head bemusedly. "Everything's under control. Here—come sit." He gestured to the empty spot beside him on the comfortable sitting room couch.

Summer smiled gratefully before tumbling on to the sofa, burying her face in Albus's shoulder. "Nnh…I'm so tired…and I have to cook dinner, now—,"

"You don't," Albus laughed softly. "I took care of it. Dinner's in the kitchen."

Summer faced him, eyes wide. "You _cooked_ dinner?"

"Ordered it from the Cauldron," Albus shifted guiltily in his seat. "Frank sent it over a few hours ago…but, hey, at least _you_ don't have to cook now."

Summer giggled, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart."


	8. August 23rd: Louis and Adrienne

Author's Note: Louis! Anyone who has read my oneshot, "Twelve", will probably already have guessed who Louis ends up with. But, here you go! I hope you enjoy!

Also, the next chapter is one of my personal favorites, so here's hoping you stick around for it. :)

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

August 23rd: Louis William Weasley and Adrienne Lucia Nott

**August 23, 2019**

"_Deux_ minutes, only, Louis, all right?" Fleur commanded, as she and Louis made their way into Flourish and Blotts, to shop for Louis's first-year necessities.

Louis nodded distractedly, already entranced by the numerous shelves, each piled high with his favorite objects in the entire world: books. He ventured further and further into the store, not paying attention to where he was going—

"Ouch!" The girl's arms splayed as she tumbled to the ground, her long mane of jet-black hair rippling behind her.

Louis's eyes widened in alarm, and he immediately extended an arm to help the girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

The girl gazed at him appraisingly, climbing to her feet on her own, without even a glance at his outstretched arm. "I'm fine," she said coolly, strolling away.

**August 23, 2020**

"Louis!" Victoire squealed, rushing forward to hug him tightly. "You came!"

"Nnh—hi, Victoire," he mumbled, blushing furiously. Everybody in Delacour was gazing at the two of them with amusement. "Er—Mum said you needed help with accounting."

Victoire smiled gratefully at him. "Mm-hmm…this way, Lou…"

Louis made to follow her. Then, a familiar ripple of black caught his attention. His head immediately snapped in its direction, and his eyes fell upon the girl he'd knocked over in Flourish and Blotts, the year previous. He gave her a friendly smile.

She smirked at him. "Louis!" she mouthed mockingly, imitating the way Victoire had rushed forward and embraced him. Louis's cheeks flushed pink.

**August 23, 2021**

Louis made his way towards the small table in the back of the store, where he now managed Delacour's accounting daily, during his summer holidays. It was as he was taking a seat that he saw _her_ enter the store, behind a tall, thin, man who looked extraordinarily like her. Louis could only assume him to be her father.

Louis's brows furrowed as the man stalked up to where Victoire was absorbed in helping customers. They exchanged a few words before he swept out of the store, his daughter in tow. Victoire walked dazedly over to his accounting table, expression vacant.

"What's the matter, Vic?" Louis asked anxiously. His sister had gone dangerously pale. "Who is that man?"

"I—I don't know…Theodore Nott…he says this building is his," Victoire explained, chin trembling. "He wants me to clear out by tomorrow. But, it's not true, Louis! I _paid_ for this building! I _own_ it! I _know_ I do!"

Louis stared helplessly as Victoire burst into tears. And, suddenly, he was filled with a whole new loathing for the raven-haired girl.

**August 23, 2022**

"Did your sister get her building back?"

Louis looked up from the shelf he was crouched behind in Flourish and Blotts. _She_ was standing in front of him, her flowing, dark hair pinned loosely up in several places. Louis's eyes narrowed, ever-so-slightly. "Yes, she won it back from your father. She had to take it to the Wizengamot, though."

The girl bit her lip. "I'm really sorry," she sighed finally. "My father made a mistake. He went to the wrong bit of property. He didn't listen to me when I tried to tell him, though…he—he realized it a bit too late."

Louis scrutinized her carefully, head cocked slightly to the side. "What's your name?" he asked gently. "I haven't seen you around Hogwarts."

"You wouldn't," she said darkly. "I'm in Slytherin, aren't I? It's Adrienne, by the way."

"Well…I don't see what that has to do with anything," Louis shrugged. "My sisters and I are all in different houses, but we get along fine."

Adrienne smiled at him.

**August 23, 2023**

"Louis!"

Louis's expression darkened, but he kept walking down the street, towards the elegant building in the corner, Delacour.

"Louis! Hey, Louis! Wait!"

Louis sighed, slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice, as she raced up to him, her long hair fluttering gracefully behind her. "What?" he asked warily.

Adrienne frowned at him. "What's the matter?"

Louis's chilly demeanor did not soften. "I wrote to you all summer," he informed her quietly. "You never replied."

"I—I—," Adrienne's face fell. "I'm sorry. My father—he doesn't—er, like…owls. Letters don't really…reach us…ever."

Louis stared at her. "I—I didn't know—I'm—,"

"It's all right," Adrienne said quickly. "It's fine." She began blinking very rapidly, and Louis realized that she was suppressing tears. Tentatively, he held his arms up, and, without a word, she bolted into his embrace.

**August 23, 2025**

Diagon Alley was buzzing with people, as it always was during the summertime. And, Louis Weasley took it all in blissfully, as he strolled lazily down the cobbled streets, fingers linked with those of Adrienne Nott.

"My father's not happy about us…dating, you know," Adrienne said softly, staring down at her feet, a slight frown about her lips. "He thinks I'm too young. Sometimes, I think he forgets I'm almost sixteen."

"My mum's not happy with us, either," Louis sighed. "She thinks that you're going to steal me away."

Adrienne raised her eyebrows, incredulous.

"She's the epitome of over-protectiveness," Louis shrugged. Adrienne laughed.

**August 23, 2027**

Louis laughed, kissing Adrienne cheek, as, together, they entered the Leaky Cauldron. It was late at night and the pub was empty, spare a group of serious-looking warlocks in the far corner of the expanse.

Louis ushered Adrienne towards the coziest booth, tucked away in the back of the room. They sat down together, still giddy with happiness from the enjoyment they'd experienced, spending the afternoon together. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Then—

"I want to get married, Louis," Adrienne beamed at him.

"You—what?" Louis gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

Adrienne nodded. "I've talked to my parents about it. Mother didn't say anything, Father was horrified…but…I think he realized that he doesn't really have a say in the matter."

Louis grinned, taking Adrienne's left hand in both of his. "I'll buy you a ring."

**August 23, 2028**

Fleur Weasley smiled as Shell Cottage's front door snapped open, and Adrienne walked in, carrying several, large parcels in her arms.

"There you are, chérie," Fleur waved her over to the sitting room. "Come, now, let me see ze dress."

Adrienne paced to the sitting room. After placing several of the boxes onto the ground, she lifted up the largest, and opened it to reveal a long and flowing white dress, embellished with several small white roses.

"Oh…" Fleur sighed happily. "Ma chérie, it eez simply magnifique…you will look lovely!"

Adrienne blushed slightly. "Thank you—,"

She was cut off when Fleur bounded forward and hugged her tightly. "You are perfect for 'im, Adrienne."

**August 23, 2035**

"Merlin, being pregnant is tiring," Adrienne sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she sunk into bed beside Louis,

Louis glanced briefly up from the article he was covering for the _Prophet_. "I'm sorry, sweetheart…" he murmured distractedly, touching her cheek.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry," Adrienne giggled softly, rolling her eyes. "This is half your doing, you know."

Louis looked appropriately chastised as he put his quill down and shoved his half-written editorial under his pillow. "Er—Adrienne? Your father Owled today."

Adrienne's gaze snapped onto his. "My father _Owled_? But—he never writes!"

"Apparently, he's getting back into the habit." Louis smiled slightly. "He wishes you the best of luck for your pregnancy."

Adrienne's lips twitched upward as she rested her head on Louis's chest and closed her eyes.

**August 23, 2051**

"Fleur!" Adrienne banged on her daughter's door. There was no response. "Fleur, it's dinner time! And, you _will_ be joining your father and I at the table, tonight. No excuses."

Sighing exasperatedly, Adrienne sauntered down the staircase, shifting the basket of laundry she was holding to her other arm. Louis looked up inquisitively as she entered the dining room. "What's she doing in there?" Louis asked.

"Writing," Adrienne shrugged. "I don't know _what_ she's writing, but—,"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Adrienne stared at him.

"Letters," Louis explained, rolling his eyes at his wife's blank expression. "Letters. When _I_ was fifteen, I spent every single minute of my summer shut up in my room, writing letters."

Adrienne gaped. "To _who_?"

Louis blushed slightly. "To you."


	9. September 1st: Lucy and Lorcan

Author's Note: This is one of my favorites...and, I'm sure I'm not the only one out there who ships these two! By the way, I follow J.K. Rowling's interview notes...Lorcan is quite a few years younger than Lucy. (Six years, in my imagination.) I'm pretty sure J.K. Rowling mentioned this in an interview, once. But, like they say, age is but a number. :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you all for the feedback so far! Lots of love!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

September 1st: Lucy Ginevra Weasley and Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander

**September 1, 2017**

Nine-year-old Lucy impatiently wiped her tears away as she followed her mother and father into the Burrow. It was a long-established tradition that all of Molly and Arthur's children, as well as any of _their_ children who didn't already attend Hogwarts, retire to the Burrow after seeing the school-going children onto the train. It hadn't even been half-an-hour yet, but Lucy was already missing Molly.

"…we'll be going home, now," said a rather dreamy voice. "Thanks for having us for tea, Molly, Arthur. Bye, everyone!"

Lucy poked her head into the Burrow just in time to see a dark-haired man and a fair-haired woman make their way towards the front door. Each carried a blonde toddler in their arms.

And, as they swept past Lucy, the one in the man's arms gazed determinedly at her, sucking serenely on his fingers.

**September 1, 2018**

Lucy was sitting listlessly on the Burrow's front steps. The sky was nearing that deep, evening shade of indigo. Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily had all left with their parents quite some time back, so she was quite alone. Her parents, meanwhile, were still inside with her grandparents, talking and laughing.

"Who are you?"

Lucy looked up. A blonde boy, no more than four years of age, was standing in front of her, watching her curiously.

"Lucy," she replied, scrutinizing the boy closely. He looked very familiar. With a jolt, she realized that he was the same little boy she'd seen last year, at the Burrow. She frowned. "Where are your parents?"

"Home," Lorcan shrugged. "I live right over the hill." He gestured in the directions of the collection of foothills that lay adjacent to the Burrow's front yard. "I can walk over here _all_ by _myself_ to visit Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly." He puffed his chest out, sounding so proud of himself that even Lucy, despite her current lack of spirit, couldn't resist an amused smile.

**September 1, 2019**

Lucy desperately fought her way through the thick steam and towards the train, only relaxing as she caught sight of a very familiar, redheaded girl.

"Hey, Lily."

Lily turned around and smiled at Lucy. "_There_ you are. We were looking for you. Rox and I were thinking we could all sit in a compartment together…just us three, Hugo, and Louis."

Lucy beamed. "Brilliant…oh, and, I've been meaning to ask you…do _you_ know the little blonde boys who live near Nana and Grandad's house?"

Lily frowned thoughtfully. "The Scamanders? Yeah, Auntie Luna is my godmother. She and her husband have two sons."

"Oh," Lucy said casually. "Er—what are their names?"

"Well, they're twins," Lily shrugged. "But, you can tell them apart pretty easily. Lysander looks like he's dreaming, even when he's actually paying attention…but Lorcan, he's very…direct, you know? Curious."

Lucy smiled, remembering the way the little boy had surveyed her inquisitively. "Yeah."

**September 1, 2025**

"Hi, Lucy!" Lucy turned around, pinning her Head Girl badge more securely to her cloak. Lorcan was scampering towards where she and Louis were standing by the staircase, wearing a beaming smile—one which appeared to be too large for his little face.

"Hi, Lorcan," she smiled. "You're at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah." He glowed with pride and Lucy chuckled. "It's my first year. I'm in Hufflepuff," he informed her. "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," she told him.

"Oh, like Lysander," he shrugged, frowning slightly. "Well…I'll see you around, Lucy! Bye!"

"Bye," she waved, shaking her head in amusement as he sauntered off.

"I think _someone_ has a little crush on you, Luce," Louis laughed, flinging an arm around her shoulders, as, together, they began making their way up the staircase to Ravenclaw Tower.

Lucy looked revolted. "He's a first-year, Louis, that's disgusting."

"Hey." Louis put his arms up in mock-defense. "Age is but a number. You know, your dad's about eight years older than your mum…" he cocked his head to the side, looking suddenly thoughtful. "_Maybe_ it runs in the family."

Lucy swatted him.

**September 1, 2030**

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, smiling, as Lorcan—blonde, dashing, and sixteen years of age—fought his way through the growing throng in the Entrance Hall and over to her. He was very tall now, towering over her; Lucy could barely recognize the little toddler she'd met, all those years ago.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"Applying for a job," she shrugged, hitching her bag further up her shoulder. "I heard that Hilliard wants to resign as Transfiguration professor, so I thought I'd try my luck."

"That's brilliant, Lucy. You'll make it, for sure." He beamed at her. "Good luck!" And, with a swift hug, he was gone, leaving Lucy standing alone in the Entrance Hall with her mouth slightly open.

**September 1, 2031**

Lucy rubbed her eyes jadedly as she made her way towards the large stone door in the wall of her office, where her bedroom was situated. The feast had been marvelous, but, now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Lucy…"

Lucy paused, her hand just inches away from the doorknob. Letting out a deep sigh of exasperation, she swiveled around, grimacing. "What do you want, Lorcan?"

Lorcan gazed at her, expression serious. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

Lucy scowled at him. "You _know_ why…I know you know…after what you—er, _admitted_—to me, at the end of last year, I don't think we ought to see too much of each other." She exhaled heavily. "Please, Lorcan…get back to your dormitory. It's late, and—,"

"I don't understand why we can't—!"

Lucy immediately flared up, eyes flashing dangerously. "Lorcan, we've been over this! You're a seventh-year student, and I am your teacher. You're seventeen, I'm twenty-three. It's not proper."

Lorcan bit his lip. "Fine…fine, but I'm not giving up. Because—I—I _know_ you feel the same way."

Lucy stared at him, fighting to keep her face devoid of any evidence of what he'd broached being true. Then— "Go to bed, Lorcan," she mumbled, turning away.

**September 1, 2033**

The Three Broomsticks was crammed with people, as it always was. But, the man and the woman in the far corner of the room seemed not to notice.

"I didn't think you'd come, you know," Lorcan smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand. And, for once, Lucy didn't pull away.

"Well, I did," Lucy said quietly, blushing slightly as she met his penetrating gaze. "We're _both_ adults, now, aren't we? But, I _have_ to leave at three-thirty, sharp…the teachers need to have a meeting before the students start arriving—,"

Her speech was cut short by his lips colliding gently with hers.

"I—I—," she stammered, eyes wide and cheeks pink, when they broke apart. She took a deep breath. "Well…I suppose I could just skip the meeting…"

Lorcan grinned.

**September 1, 2035**

Lucy frowned at her reflection in the Scamanders' bathroom mirror. She had excused herself during the middle of dinner after feeling rather queasy. Now, all that was left to do was to alert everyone as to _why_ she had been feeling ill. Lucy paled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door, and, with a sigh, Lucy reached out and tugged it open. "Hi," she said nervously to Lorcan.

Lorcan's brows furrowed. "Luce, what's the matter? You've been acting…odd…all evening. Did something happen? Are your parents all right—?"

"They're fine," Lucy murmured. "It's just…I…I—I'm—pregnant…that's all."

Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen Lorcan beam as widely as he had then.

**September 1, 2054**

"John! Katherine! Rhys!" Lucy bellowed from the staircase landing. "If you don't get down here with your trunks this _instant_, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving without you!"

There was a thundering of footsteps, and, quickly, three children and three trunks swept past her and into the dining room. Lorcan followed them down, adjusting his tie.

"And, where do you think _you're_ going?" Lucy demanded.

"Lysander's—he says he's got some plants that I've just _got_ to observe—," he stopped, mid-speech, when Lucy impatiently flung her hand up.

"Wherever you're going, you'd better take Luna and Audrey, as well. I'm taking the other three to the station, now, and I am _not_ leaving those two alone at home…Merlin knows we'd come home to—,"

As if on cue, there was a loud explosion from the kitchen, followed by several loud expletives. Lucy and Lorcan exchanged a weary look.

**September 1, 2063**

Lucy rested her head on Lorcan's shoulder, as, together, they smiled and waved the Hogwarts Express off. Seventeen-year-old Audrey blew them a kiss from the window, before pulling her head back into the train.

"Today's the last time we'll be waving this train off, Luce," Lorcan breathed, resting his chin on Lucy's red-haired head.

Lucy chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that...I went to Katherine's house yesterday—now, I don't know for sure, but I think she and Christopher are pregnant…so, eleven years later, we'll be right back here, seeing our grandchild off…and, after that, our great-grandchildren."

Lorcan laughed. "You seem to have it all figured out."

Lucy smiled up at him. "It comes with having a such a wonderful family."


	10. October 15th: Roxanne and Daniel

Author's Note: Hi! New chapter! You might have noticed I'm updating this daily. Heheh. Sometimes, I can't help myself, when it comes to writing/uploading. XD

I'M ON POTTERMORE. I was one of the unlucky souls who did not make it on with the beta, so, now that it's open to everyone, I've gotten myself an account. My username is IceCharm15638, I'm a Gryffindor, and I would love to have you as a friend! By the way, if you do add me, would you please PM me, or leave a review, with your username so that I can keep track of who's who? Thanks much!

Now, on with the story...

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

October 15th: Roxanne Matilda Weasley and Daniel Dirk Thomas

**October 15, 2019**

"Where did you get that?" Roxanne demanded, as her brother popped a sherbet lemon—Roxanne's favorite Muggle sweet—into his mouth.

"Daniel Thomas," Fred shrugged, inclining his head over to where a rather tall, dark, third-year was laughing with his friends, a bag of sherbet lemons propped up next to him. "He always shares the Muggle sweets his dad sends him on his birthday with his fellow-Gryffindors."

Roxanne immediately stalked up to him, arms crossed and expression determined. "May I have one?" She pointed to the bag.

Daniel Thomas gaped at her, looking slightly unnerved, but held the bag up, nonetheless. "Sure."

"Thanks," she said gratefully, giggling slightly. "Happy birthday."

**October 15, 2020**

Roxanne greeted him outside the library. "Hi," she grinned at him. "Happy birthday."

He mumbled, "Er—I haven't got any sweets this year—,"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Why do you automatically assume that I want sweets?" she demanded lightly, laughing when he looked uncomfortable. "I just wanted to wish you."

Daniel looked at her curiously for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Thanks."

She returned the smile. "You going up to Gryffindor Tower, as well?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'll come with you."

**October 15, 2021**

"Happy birthday, Daniel," Roxanne called, beaming at him from the library table she was working at with Lily and Lucy.

He looked up, grinning as he spotted her. Then, he began making his way over to her, rummaging through his pockets. "Roxanne, here—this is for you," he said, plunking a bag of sherbet lemons on the table in front of Roxanne.

Roxanne gaped at them for a moment before turning back to Daniel, expression incredulous. She spluttered, "Daniel, your dad—it's your birthday—I—I can't take—it's _yours_—,"

"I don't want them," Daniel shrugged, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. "Besides, Albus told me they were your favorite."

Roxanne stared after his retreating figure, openmouthed. Lucy chuckled. "You know, I reckon he fancies you."

Roxanne glared at her.

**October 15, 2022**

"Hey, Roxanne."

Roxanne smiled as Daniel Thomas sat down next to her in the Viaduct Courtyard. "Hi, Daniel. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," Roxanne sighed, in her habitually blunt fashion. "I should've—when we went into Hogsmeade last month—,"

"Don't worry about it." Daniel laughed. Then, he gazed at her, suddenly serious. "But, if you want, there is something you can give me for my birthday."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. She scrutinized him calculatingly, searching for the tiniest smile on his face, to prove he was simply messing about. But, she found none. "All right, then," she grinned.

**October 15, 2023**

"Daniel! No—come back!" she yelled in desperation, hurrying after him at once. She caught his wrist.

"Let _go_, Roxanne," he muttered firmly, jerking his hand out of her grip. "I don't have anything to say to you. If you don't want us to be together—,"

"I _do_," she half-cried, seizing the front of his shirt with her hands. "I do…but—I—how—?" She took a deep breath and a small step backwards, letting go of his shirt. "Two years is a long time, you know. If—if I'm without you for two years at Hogwarts, how—what if—?"

Daniel shrugged helplessly. "You're right, it might not go well…I know there are so many things that could go wrong…but—but, we could _try_, couldn't we?"

Roxanne bit her lip. "We might grow apart—,"

"We could make it work," he insisted, and, finally, Roxanne nodded, smiling weakly.

**October 15, 2026**

She sauntered down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, expression hardening when she saw him waiting for her outside Fortescue's. Clasping her hands tightly, she approached him. His grin faltered when he saw the bleak look on her face.

"Roxanne?" Daniel asked worriedly. "What's the matter? Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Taking a deep breath, Roxanne straightened, looking directly into his dark eyes. "I—I…I'm leaving, Dan."

Daniel's expression was vacant. "What?"

"Gringotts took me on as a curse-breaker…they—they're sending me straight to Greece, for a…six-year operation," she explained, pressing her lips together.

A ringing silence met her words. Then— "When are you leaving?" he asked hollowly.

"Tomorrow morning."

**October 15, 2032**

_He might not remember you. Oh, don't be ridiculous, Roxanne. If _you_ remember _him_, he's _sure_ to remember you…_but_, he might not…_

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, Roxanne took a deep breath and clutched the door handle, pushing the office's door open. And, there he was, standing at the window with a mug of tea, his back to her.

"Hi."

"Roxanne?" Daniel swiveled around, eyes wide. "You're back?"

"Since yesterday," Roxanne shrugged, smiling as he put the mug down and hurried over to her. After fumbling through her cloak pockets for a moment, she managed to procure a carefully wrapped present. "This is for you."

Daniel stared at the gift. "I—thanks—I didn't get you anything, though."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, half-exasperated, half-amused. "It's for your _birthday_, Daniel."

Daniel accepted it, eyes still wide. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did."

**October 15, 2034**

Roxanne gaped, dumbfounded, at the tiny, violet box. There, in the middle, lay a sparkling diamond ring. It was so beautiful, so perfect, that Roxanne couldn't handle it. With trembling fingers, Roxanne reached out and snapped the box shut. The _click_ seemed to echo across the pub, and Roxanne saw Daniel's optimism disintegrate in a single instant.

"Why?" she breathed, eyes wide and disbelieving. "_Why_ would you want to marry me?"

"Because, I love you," Daniel said simply. "And, _don't_ tell me you don't feel the same way. You can't lie to me."

"Daniel, I'm not going to be able to settle down and have a nice, little family like my brother," Roxanne sighed. "I'm a curse-breaker, for Merlin's sake. I'm going to be traveling quite a bit—not six years, like last time, but definitely for months at a time. I'm not going to be able to wear an apron around the kitchen, or have children, or—," she stopped abruptly as Daniel placed his hand on top of hers.

"I don't want any of that," Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you understand? I'm not asking you to change, Rox. All I'm asking is that you marry me."

As a child, Roxanne had once told her brother that she would marry the one person who could sit on the receiving end of one of her long, searching looks without flinching. That night, she found that person.

**October 15, 2035**

Her father's, Fred's and Daniel's laughter floated into the kitchen from the sitting room, and Roxanne could vaguely hear the soft, soothing murmurs of Nellie trying to put her triplets to sleep.

Picking up a dish from the large stack and a raggedy, old dishcloth, Roxanne set to washing.

"So, how's my self-reliant daughter finding married life?" Angelina's interested voice asked from the other end of the kitchen, where she was readying dessert.

Roxanne grinned. "I'm liking it, actually. Is that surprising?"

"Very," Angelina laughed, setting several cups of ice cream onto a tray. "But, I'm just glad you decided to go through with it." She sighed. "You probably wouldn't know it yet, but, having someone you love on your side is an amazing feeling, Rox."

Roxanne glanced out of the kitchen, to where Daniel was chatting animatedly with her father and brother. She smiled. "I know."

**October 15, 2073**

"So, how was your first day of retirement?" Daniel asked, beaming, as Roxanne ambled down the staircase late that evening.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" Roxanne chuckled wearily, rubbing her eyes. "I slept through the entire thing."

Daniel laughed. "Just shows how much you needed it."

Smiling, Roxanne sat down beside Daniel on the buffeted old couch in their flat's cozy parlor. "Happy birthday, Daniel…oh, wait—hang on, I bought you something…"

Daniel looked up, surprised. "You didn't have to—,"

But, Roxanne had already waved her wand. A large bag of sherbet lemons came whizzing in from the kitchen. Daniel gaped at the bag for a moment, before looking up at Roxanne, a wide grin surfacing on his face. "Share with me?"

"Like I'd let you eat all of my favorite candy," Roxanne scoffed, sniggering as she tossed one into her mouth. And, Daniel laughed, following suit.


	11. November 27th: Hugo and Elizabeth

Author's Note: These two are such cuties. :) Heheheh. Honestly, they make me smile. Thank you all so much for the feedback, as always. Your comments are very helpful and much-appreciated. And, also thank you to everyone for the Pottermore requests! I've accepted them all!

BY THE WAY, this is the last but one chapter (the next one being the last). I've been working my way through the entire year (January for Victoire/Teddy, February for Dominique/Samuel, and so on). The story will end at December (Lily/her mystery man...ehehe, I don't want to ruin the surprise XD). Wow...I've just realized...this was a seriously fast project!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

November 27th: Hugo Wendell Weasley and Elizabeth Kristen Longbottom

**November 27, 2017**

Hugo tiptoed down the Leaky Cauldron's rickety staircase to look for a better hiding spot. He was currently playing hide-and-seek with Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, and Lily.

Then, he saw her, sitting alone in a booth with a book in her hands. Hugo frowned at the back of her fair head. Despite having spent many an afternoon with Neville, Hannah, Alice, and Frank, Hugo found that he had never had a _real_ conversation with the _other_ Longbottom girl. She was always ever-so-shy.

He walked up to her, momentarily forgetting about the game of hide-of-seek, determined to get her to open up. "Hi." He grinned, plunking himself down across from her. "Elizabeth, isn't it?"

She looked up, surprised. "Er—just call me Kristen." She smiled coyly. "Aren't you in the middle of a game?"

"Good point." He got to his feet once again, laughing at his foolishness. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. "Hey, why don't you come and play, as well?" He extended his hand to pull her to her feet.

She stared at it for a moment, stunned. Then, she reached out and took it, smiling slightly as Hugo tugged her upright.

**November 27, 2018**

"You don't talk very much, you know that?" Hugo smiled, watching as she silently dealt the pack of Exploding Snap cards between them.

"Yeah." Kristen shrugged, biting her lip. "It's actually pretty weird, in my family…Alice practically never shuts up…and, Frank, well, he always seems to knows exactly what to say—,"

"Well, I think you're perfect," Hugo said firmly. "You don't need to be loud to be liked."

Kristen blushed. "Thanks."

**November 27, 2019**

"Hey, Hugo."

Hugo looked up from the book he was poring over in the library. Kristen Longbottom was standing in front of his table, smiling down at him. "Hi." He smiled back at her and gestured for her to sit down.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kristen laughed mildly, taking a seat across from him. "Since we last talked."

"Yeah." Hugo frowned slightly. "I suppose it has…er—how are you finding Hufflepuff?"

"All right," Kristen shrugged. "Everyone's really nice and welcoming, and I've made a lot of friends." There was a pause, and Hugo nodded slowly, not quite sure what to say. But, then, Kristen took a deep, shuddering breath. "But—but I miss you…a lot. You and Lily and Rox…" she tarried off, worrying her lip between her teeth. "I feel like—like it's not the same, anymore…like you've all…moved on."

Hugo gaped at her, taken aback. "Hey," he said gently. "Don't be silly, Kristen, we'll always be your friends. We'll always be there."

Kristen smiled weakly.

**November 27, 2020**

The uncomfortable silence seemed to swoop down upon them, and Kristen tried not to feel too distressed as the quietude rang in her ears. She kept her eyes on her notes, not wanting to be the one to bring up the uneasy reticence. Perhaps...perhaps, she simply was imagining it...

But, then— "I'm going to bed," Hugo barked gruffly, picking up his notes and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you around."

"But, it's only six-thirty." Kristen's brows furrowed. "We haven't even had dinner, yet—,"

"I'm tired," Hugo shrugged, faking a yawn. "Bye, Kristen."

"Hugo?" she asked timidly. "Are you all right? You seem upset—,"

"I'm _not_ upset," he snapped, swishing out of the library without another word. Kristen felt a lump form in her throat, and she closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

**November 27, 2021**

Hugo looked up as a group of third-year Hufflepuffs swished by where he, Lily, and Roxanne were sitting at their usual spots, in the center of the Gryffindor Table. Roxanne was furiously ranting about the terrible grade Hilliard had given her for her most recent Transfiguration essay. But, Hugo paid her no heed. Kristen had just walked by.

Kristen. Albus's girlfriend. Hugo frowned at the back of her pale-blonde head, as a sudden surge of jealousy shot through him; although, he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why.

Sighing slightly, he turned back around, only to find that Lily was watching him knowingly, a determined expression surfacing on her face.

**November 27, 2022**

"Lily!" Kristen protested feebly, as the other girl dragged her down the corridor. "Lily, I don't want to talk to him—_he_ doesn't want to talk to _me_—,"

"You two _will_ talk to each other," Lily said decisively. "Or, I will go insane, I swear…Hugo!" The red-haired boy looked up, eyebrows arching in bewilderment as he saw the queer procession approaching. But, before he could say a word, Lily had marched Kristen up to him and scampered off.

Kristen's cheeks flushed pink. "I—er—hi."

Hugo gazed at her impassively. "What is it?"

And, suddenly, Kristen couldn't help it. She blurted out, her voice uncharacteristically shrill, "Why are you being so ridiculous? Why do you keep avoiding me?" she demanded, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. "_What_ have I done wrong, Hugo?" Her voice cracked slightly as she scrutinized him, expression pleading.

Hugo opened his mouth, but then closed it again, looking very shocked. "You—you—," he stammered, mortified. Then— "Are you dating Albus?"

Kristen stared at him, baffled. "I—_no_, of course not…we went on _one_ date, Hugo, as friends…it was nothing." Kristen felt her confusion grow rapidly as Hugo's expression suddenly cleared, and a wide beam surfaced on his features.

**November 27, 2023**

Kristen frowned as she stared down at her Potions essay, not processing any of the information she was reading. Something else—something entirely different—was occupying her mind at the moment. "Hugo?"

"Hm?"

"Remember, that day, a year ago, when you asked me whether I was dating Albus?" Hugo's cheeks turned red, but he steadfastly averted his gaze from hers. "Why did you ask me that?"

There was a long pause, before, finally, Hugo looked up at her. "Because I—I…I mind."

"You mind if I date Albus?" Kristen considered him, mystified, brows raised.

Hugo's cheeks reddened further, nearing maroon in color. "No—no, I mind if you date…anyone."

Kristen eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair. "Why—_oh_…" Her eyes widened, in sudden understanding, and Hugo turned away to hide the grimace of disappointment on his face.

For a moment, she simply stared at him, heart fluttering madly in her chest, not sure how to tell him that she felt the same way. Then, she did the boldest thing she could have done in that moment: she leaned forward and kissed him.

**November 27, 2034**

Kristen slumped back against the bathroom wall, late that night, smiling gratefully as Hugo hurried in with a goblet of a pale orange potion.

"Oh—thanks, sweetheart," she said hoarsely, grimacing as she downed the glass. "Who said morning sickness only happened in the morning? Remind me to tell your grandmother she's an absolute miracle…she's gone through this _six_ times, Hugo…" Kristen murmured, closing her eyes as she pressed her cheek to the cool tiles on the wall.

Hugo chuckled, brushing his wife's pale blonde hair out her face. "Hang in there."

"Easy for you to say," Kristen grumbled, smiling faintly nonetheless. Slowly, her eyes drooped, and she struggled to pull herself back to her feet. "Oh, _Hugo_—,"

In one fluid motion, Hugo had scooped her up in his arms and strolled out of the bathroom, pressing a kiss to her forehead before lowering her carefully onto their bed.

"You're marvelous," Kristen mumbled, closing her eyes and snuggling into the covers.

**November 27, 2042**

Trembling from head-to-toe, Hugo sat down between his shocked-looking parents and his equally shocked-looking parents-in-law. Rose and Scorpius were seated in front of him, wearing grave expressions; Rose looked on the verge of tears. Next to them, Alice, pale-faced, was resting her head on James's shoulder.

They waited in silence for several moments, each avoiding each others' gazes. Hugo buried his face in his palms, blinking his tears away. He didn't understand why the world was punishing his daughter. Charlotte was sweet, innocent, the epitome of all that was good in the world...and, she was only seven years old.

After what felt to him like eternity, the ward's door snapped open, and Kristen—teary-eyed, disheveled, but smiling widely—strolled out. "Everything is going to be fine…the Healers say that her breathing has returned to normal…she'll be out of St. Mungo's next week."

Both Hermione and Hannah burst into tears and hugged each other. Everyone let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Hugo got to his feet without a word and hugged Kristen, finally releasing the pent-up emotion he had been too afraid to release before. _Everything was going to be fine_.

**November 27, 2046**

"Charlotte says Hogwarts is amazing," Kristen glanced down at the parchment she was reading. "And that 'Grandad Neville' is the best professor in the entire school."

Hugo laughed, sipping his morning tea. "I think we can all agree on that one."

"She says she can't wait until you're at school with her, Rob." Kristen nodded to her eight-year-old son, Robert, who perked up at this.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "Can I see?"

Kristen, chuckled, handing him the letter and turning to Hugo, who winked good-naturedly at her. And, she blushed, ruffling his hair as she walked back into the kitchen.


	12. December 25th: Lily and Colin

Author's Note: Wow. *blinks* That was fast. Gosh, I can't believe it's over already! It was such a fun, enjoyable experience, writing this story. I loved dabbling in all of these character and relationship designs, and I am really going to miss writing it.

Thank you so much to everyone who read (and, hopefully, enjoyed) this story! You are all incredible! Thank you so much for your support.

Now, a special thanks (as always) to everyone who reviewed. You're feedback was invaluable and, honestly, meant the world to me. Thank you all so much:

amama123, andvellapaz, Azure-princess, bookworm beyond measure, Deux Coeurs Entrelaces, heather2408, Imiradame, maggie, oxydazzled, Preposterously Normal, Sunset In The Clouds, suracolanappar, Teddy Lupin's partner in crime, The Only Way, The Original Horcrux, Wherewithal, writergal24, Evangeline Dartmouth, Tiva-Babe UK, Hogwartian123, myhorserockyrocks, crema catalana, Ember Nickel, wolfergirl, LeviosaChatterbox, Spiralling-Down, jade2nightwing, jennyellen, peggy cook, The Original Marauders Map, alfiesurprise101, Amaara, bookluver52, CEB, Dalekgirl, DEB, Gracie-pieD, Harry Albus Dumbledore Potter, Katerinagrey, MadHatter524, Marissa, PinkBell, please enter your name, and rapunzelxeugene4ever.

And without further ado...

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

December 25th: Lily Luna Potter and Colin Isaac Creevey

**December 25, 2018**

Lily smiled as Teddy and Victoire were swallowed up by a crowd of well-wishers. Despite the fact that the wedding had been wholly planned in less than two days, it had gone off without a single hitch.

Now, all that was left to do, was to disentangle herself from this horrible, itchy, bridesmaids' outfit.

"_Bonjour_."

Lily looked up, blushing. An older boy—perhaps thirteen, or so—was standing in front of her, watching her curiously. One of Victoire's French relatives, perhaps. "Er—hello."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Lily gazed at it for a moment, before glancing across the field to where Scorpius was laughing with Rose and her brothers, completely oblivious to her. She turned back to the boy, taking his hand. "All right."

**December 25, 2019**

The Burrow was bursting with Christmas spirit, as it always was during that time of year. The Christmas tree at the edge of the room was decorated lavishly, and, all around the room, her various family members were talking, laughing, and gamboling.

"Dennis!"

Lily looked up. A tall, thin, mousy-haired man had walked in through the front door after Bill and Fleur. Lily frowned. He looked very much like—

And, there _he_ was, strolling casually in through the front door after his father, a large camera tucked under his arm. His eyes flickered across the room, until they landed on Lily. He winked at her, and Lily blushed pink, smiling fleetingly before turning away.

**December 25, 2020**

Lily sauntered into Shell Cottage after her parents, brothers, and Scorpius, trying not to feel too dejected as her eyes bore into the head of platinum-blonde hair in front of her. Coming to terms with the fact that Scorpius would never feel the same way about her as she did about him was proving to be a much harder deed than she had anticipated.

Distracting herself seemed like the only way to go. Teddy and Victoire's wedding anniversary get-togethers were always fun...perhaps she could find something activity here to distract herself with...

"Your name—eet eez Lily, no?"

Lily startled, swiveling around at the familiar voice. _He_ was standing on her left, camera raised to his eyes, as he focused on where Teddy and Victoire were seated together in the crowded drawing room, laughing in each other's arms. "Yes…and, yours is…Colin."

He lowered his camera, surprised. "'Ow did you know zat?"

Lily grinned. "It's written on your camera."

Colin laughed.

**December 25, 2021**

"Does your family come to England every winter?"

Colin frowned, adjusting a knob on his camera. "No…well, Papa, my brother, and I come een ze winters…my sisters—zey do not like ze Eenglish winter very much…so, Maman stays with zem een France."

He lifted the camera to his eyes, focusing it upon where Lily was sitting opposite him on the Burrow's front stoop.

"Oh, no," Lily protested, trying to shield herself from the lens. "I don't like photographs."

Colin dropped the camera slightly, eyebrows raised. "But, ze lighting eez perfect…just one? I weel Owl eet to you from France, I promise."

Lily sighed in defeat, lowering her hands and smiling. "Just one." And, the shutter snapped.

**December 25, 2022**

"Oh, Lily, a letter arrived for you this morning," Ginny called from the Burrow's kitchen, where she was helping her mother prepare breakfast for the entire family. "From…Colin Creevey."

In an instant, Lily had jumped out of her seat, rocketed into the kitchen, and grabbed the letter. Ignoring the knowing expression on her Roxanne's face and look of bewilderment on Hugo's, Lily hurried up the staircase and into the bedroom she was sharing with Roxanne and Lucy for the holidays, closing the door behind her with a _snap_.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm not in England for Christmas this year, so, for your Christmas present, here is the picture I took of you last year. I think you look beautiful. _

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Colin_

Slowly, Lily reached back into the envelope and extracted the photograph. Her eyes widened in surprise; she could barely recognize the glowing, smiling, red-haired girl.

**December 25, 2025**

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly, leaning back against the wall of the Burrow's living room wall. Neither Roxanne nor Hugo had had the resilience to stay up and study with her tonight.

Then again, neither of them aspired to be a Healer as Lily did, so they weren't _as_ intent on receiving Exceed Expectations' in all of their N.E.W.T.s as Lily was.

Stretching her slender legs and yawning widely, Lily reluctantly pulled forward her Transfiguration notes, flipping through them at random. Suddenly, a photograph of herself—which she had not known was there—fell out from between the various pages.

And, Lily picked it up, wishing, not for the first time, that the person who had taken the photograph was in England with her.

**December 25, 2027**

"Healer Potter?"

Lily looked up, surprised to see St. Mungo's' systematic receptionist away from her firm post in the hospital's lobby. "Mm-hmm?"

"There's someone downstairs who says he'd like to speak with you." The receptionist frowned. "Er—I don't know his name—I don't think—well, he didn't understand when I told him to come up here and find you…I think he's French—,"

But, Lily already off, rushing down three flights of stairs. Panting slightly, she saw him waiting for her in the foyer, blonde hair sleeked back and camera—as always—slung over his shoulder.

"Colin?"

"Lily!" His face lit up as he strolled over to her. "Zere you are."

"Are you here for vacation?" Lily asked curiously. "You—you haven't come to England for six years."

"Not vacation," Colin shook his head, beaming at her. "I am 'ere for _good_—ze _Daily Prophet_ wants me as zere photographer."

Lily squealed, rushing forward to hug him.

**December 25, 2030**

Lily sighed happily, sinking down onto a chair and kicking her slippers off. The marquee was nearly empty now, but for the Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Creevey-Delacour clan, most of whom were still dancing and laughing together. Lily giggled as James and Fred began an exuberant dance competition in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well, eet seems we 'ave ze same wedding anniversary as Victoire." Colin chuckled, sitting down next to Lily and kissing her cheek. "You seem tired."

"I am." Lily laughed softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I simply _cannot_ dance anymore."

"Oh, I think you can." And, before Lily could protest, Colin had scooped her up, bridal style, and twirled her out onto the floor, much to the amusement of her various family members. Lily smiled, holding tightly, as they spun around and around, together.

**December 25, 2033**

"Thank you so much for watching them today, Lily, Colin." Rose embraced Lily. "Scorpius and I—well, we just wanted some time alone…which hasn't happened often lately, due to these little ones."

Lily laughed, leaning down to kiss seven-year-old Cassiopeia's bright, red hair. "It was our pleasure…and, they were all very, very well-behaved…weren't you, boys?"

Owen and Orion nodded fervidly, both hugging Lily's knees before scampering out the door after their mother and sister. Lily chuckled, shutting the door with a _click_.

And, before Lily knew what was happening, the tears were welling up and Colin was there, hugging her tightly. "It's not _fair_," Lily wailed. "It's not—I want children, too, Colin—and—I—I—_can't_—,"

"Ne pleure pas, Lily," Colin said gently. "Don't say zat. Just…just wait…and eet—eet..._weel_ 'appen soon, I am sure of eet."

**December 25, 2040**

"Oh, Lily, you were marvelous," Ginny whispered, stroking her daughter's hair. "You should be so proud."

"Yes, Healer Potter, you're completely fine," her mediwitch assured her, placing a cool towelette on an exhausted Lily Potter's forehead. "And, so is your daughter…just give us a moment, and we'll bring her right here…"

"Did you 'ear zat, Lily?" Colin sounded thrilled, his hand still clasped firmly in Lily's. "Our _daughter_, Lily, she eez finally _'ere_."

Lily beamed, choking out a watery laugh. "I can't believe—it—it's a _miracle_."

Colin shook his head, eyes bright. "No, Lily, _you_ are ze miracle."


End file.
